The Dragon's Vengeance
by unseenmemory
Summary: In a land full of corruption, how can two brothers maintain their brotherhood as they fight for their lost honor? How can the two remain loyal to each other as the whole Empire is filled with lies and unmatched evil? OC vs OC. Rated M for language, and gore.


_You, who bear great anger in your heart, will be my host._

_I will give you unlimited strength and power, but in return, I will consume your life essence at the end of your journey._

_There will be no good ending for you._

"_**I accept. Be my arms of vengeance, Gekidou no Ryujin."**_

The Rage of the Heavens: Gekidou no Ryujin, or also known as the Wrath of the Dragon God, is an ancient Imperial Arms that was created in secret. Even the Empire didn't know of its existence. It was created from the very blood of an Ultra-class Danger Beast that was labelled as the "God of Dragons". It lived in the very molten crater of the tallest volcano in the country. The beast was famous for its unearthly rampage that could easily destroy entire armies within a spilt second. Though it was one of the strongest beasts, a group of exiled soldiers from the Empire managed to defeat it. They quickly rushed the creation of this Teigu, since the opposing side of the civil war is in dire need of equipment. The Teigu's appearance is two red gauntlets that 4 levels of steel. At end of the levels, is a socket for a crystal orb that contained the essence of the beast. After the creation of this Teigu, it was quickly sealed away from civilization, as it drove its first host insane.

**Until one day.**

At the year of 988, the second son of the Augustus family was born.

His father, Augustus, Michael, named his fragile infant, Francois. Through the years, Francois remained sickly and weak. He was always in the care of his mother, Beatrice, and his older brother, William. His father was a well-known general in the Empire. Though he was slowed down by his old age, he destroyed any army that would oppose the Capital. He was feared by many, but was greatly loved by his family.

The brothers share similar appearance with each other. William, who was 6 years older than Francois, shared the same facial features that his younger brother has. Not to mention, they also inherited their father's black hair. Francois had a spiky style for his hair, while William had the more gallant look with his slicked back.

But alas, his father's reign was cut when he was ambushed by the Revolutionary Army, as he was tasked to capture some escaped slaves. Though General Augustus fought bravely till the end, the corrupt men of the Capital destroyed his image and labelled him as a traitor for his failure. At the age of 10, Francois lost his father. Their entire family was casted out from nobility. Grief-stricken, his mother's health slowly crumbled down. To fund the medicines of their sick mother, Francois and William applied for different jobs. Together, they managed to keep their mother alive.

5 years later, during a quiet afternoon, Francois and William were doing their jobs as messengers. Their client tasked them to bring news and letters to a nearby town. Though they left the Capital at noon, they were delayed in their task as they were ambushed by bandits. William valiantly defended his fragile younger brother. To Francois' surprise, his older brother effortlessly killed their ambushers. In that time, he could clearly see the hunger for power and blood in his brother's eyes.

The sun finally sets. As the young brothers enter the Capital's gates, a messenger caught their attention.

"You there! Are you the Augustus brothers?" The messenger asked the two as he ran towards them. "Yes, sir. Why do you ask?" William asked the messenger as he alights his horse. "I have grave news! Your mother is terribly ill! The doctor said that she will not make through the night!" The messenger shouted with great fear in his voice.

Francois and William were caught by surprise. "What did he say, brother?! I am sure that we have given mother her medicines before we left for our jobs!" Francois shouted with great despair in his voice. "Do not panic, Francois! Steadfast! Time is not in our side! We have to reach mother!" William shouted to his younger brother as he hurriedly mounts back on his horse. The brothers hastened towards their small home. Francois could feel the cold sweat dripping from his face as the fear of losing his mother smitten his feelings. The two finally reached their small home. As William hurriedly opens their front door, the words that came from the doctor's mouth filled them with despair.

"_**We did our best. I'm sorry, but she's gone."**_

After the nights of grief and sorrow, William finally snapped at his brother. "You know why this happened?! It's because they were weak! Father, and mother are both weak! That's why they died!" William shouted with great anger in his voice. "Brother! How could you?! Father did his best to provide us a good life!" Francois shouted back at his grief-stricken brother. "And what happened to him?! He died as a traitor! He was powerless!" William shouted back at his brother as he punches the concrete wall with all his might.

Francois was lost in words. He doesn't know how to calm his enraged brother. Now, it's just him and his older brother against the world. For all of his life, he was protected by his family. He didn't know how to stand for himself. He always depended on his brother to protect him against the bullies in their previous school. His frail body always kept him back. He's sick of it. He's sick of being weak and making someone to protect him. This time, he will stand beside his brother as they tackle the hardships of the world.

"_**Brother, let us join the military and reclaim our lost honor."**_

3 years later after joining the military, the Augustus brothers were slowly rising to the ranks of the Empire's army. At that time, Francois was under the command of high-ranking Imperial Officer Bulat, and William was under the leadership of General Liver. Under the guidance of the known officers, the Augustus brothers became the top dogs of the Empire. Slowly, Francois developed his frail body. Skirmish after skirmish, the Augustus brothers became a powerful tandem. Now, Francois' frailty is a thing in the past.

After one triumphant victory against the Revolutionary Army, Francois decided to visit one of the local taverns in the high-class district. After a few mugs of alcohol, one of the barmaids approached him.

"By chance, are you Captain Francois of Sir Bulat's guards?" The young brunette asked Francois, who was busy enjoying his liquor. "Hm? Why, yes. What can I help you with, little lady?" Francois replied as he chugs down another mug of beer. "Little? You're pretty boastful of your height, aren't you? Seriously, you imperial men are all the same." The barmaid angrily stated as she hands him another mug of beer. The Augustus brothers were gifted with great height. Francois stood 6 feet tall, while his brother stood 6 feet and 5 inches tall. Francois suddenly noticed the young barmaid's body. Though she is small, she is blessed with a motherly figure. Francois couldn't help but to stare at the young brunette's body.

"What are you looking at?! Keep your eyes to yourself!" The barmaid embarrassingly shouted as she slaps Francois face. Shaken by the barmaid's slap, Francois slowly became sober. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help but to admire your, blessed body." Francois quickly apologized for his sudden action. "Oh? You have manners? Now that's new!" The barmaid stated as she sat beside Francois. "I was a noble a few years back, but we were exiled as they branded my father as a traitor." He stated as he chugs down another mug of beer. "Oh! You're one of the sons of General Michael?" She asked him once again as she looks deeply on Francois' battle stricken face. She can't help but to admire the scar on Francois' lip.

The two exchanged some petty banter. Time slowly passed, and the two grew fond of each other. Soon, it was time for the tavern to close. As Francois paid for his liquor, the young brunette approached him. "It's a pity that you have to leave. I love talking to you." The barmaid stated as gives the slightly tipsy captain a warm smile. "I love talking to you too. I promise I'll come back. Wait. Before I leave, may I know your name?" Francois gallantly asked the young brunette as he adjusts his shoulder cape. "Riza. It's Riza." The barmaid said as she introduces herself. "Alright, Riza. Save me a mug of beer when I get back." Francois stated as he leaves the tavern.

Time slowly passed after that fated meeting. Battle after battle, victory after victory, Francois kept on going back to that tavern. Soon, it was a matter of time that the two fall in love with each other. Though her job was a barmaid in that tavern, Riza was a pure maiden. From the start, she had her eyes on Bulat's second-in-command. Even though Riza was a bit hard to handle due to her occasional mood swings, Francois can't help but to love Riza's understanding and kind heart.

Two months after a steamy evening in the captain's quarters, Riza proclaimed that she was pregnant with Francois' child. To Francois, it was the best news he could have heard, but to William, it was something that will destroy his brother's focus. Lately in their battles, Francois became soft, and hesitant. Before he met his lady, he was one of the most brutal soldiers who ever walked the battlefield. The Augustus brothers were a force that will cut any unit down on their own.

Soon, Francois proclaimed that he will marry Riza at the tender age of 19. William, who was 25 at that time, was against it. "Come now, brother. This will keep me motivated to serve the Empire! I have something to fight for!" Francois stated as he tries to convince his hard-headed brother, who was sitting in front of his desk. "Francois. I will not allow that woman to shake your resolve. Don't you remember why we enlisted in the army? It's to get the power that we need. To get back what was taken from us!" William shouted at Francois as he slams his palm on top of his table.

"I haven't forgotten about that, brother! As a proud member of our clan, I have to be responsible of what I have done to Riza! Please, brother! Are you not excited? You'll be an uncle soon!" Francois stated as he tries to calm his disappointed brother. Defeated by his younger brother's will to marry his lover, William gives out a weary sigh. "Heed my words, Francois. That woman will bring you harm. If you must experience it at first-hand, so be it. You're naïve heart will be the end of you." William stated as he orders Francois out of his office.

5 months before her due, Riza was happily married to Francois. The young captain took a leave from his duty as he readies himself to be a father. The young married couple moved into the abandoned Augustus Villa. With a few weeks of cleaning, they managed to restore the Villa into its former glory. Francois couldn't help but to notice a locked room in the basement. Curious as he is, he couldn't open the metal door with his might. Fazed by his unrewarded effort, he then decided to simply ignore the existence of the room.

Though the Augustus tandem was missed by the army, the soldiers held its ground and the Empire remained vigilant.

At the 3rd week of spring, Francois' and Riza's daughter was born. She inherited her mother's look, and sadly, her father's early frailty. The loving couple named their daughter, Eliza. Day after day, week after week, month after month, and soon, year after year, Francois was held back from rejoining the ranks of the army by his family. At the time that little Eliza turned 4 years old; the Revolutionary Army gained the upper hand against the Empire. The Empire, in the essence of William, who grew tired of his brother's play, forced Francois back to the fray.

"Brother, do I really need to go back? I can't leave Riza and little Eliza alone." Francois stated as he pours his older brother some tea. "Have you heard the news?" William asked his brother as sips the earl-grey tea from his cup. "What news? It's been a long time since I heard an update about the Empire. What of Captain Bulat and General Liver? Are they doing well?" Francois asked his brother as he sits in front of him. The atmosphere between two suddenly became dark and dreadful.

"_**General Liver was branded as a traitor and was sentenced to death. Bulat left the Empire to join our enemies, the Revolutionary Army. General Najenda also left for the same purpose."**_

The sudden news shook Francois. "Why?! I don't see the reason why they should left the Empire! They were given everything!" The shaken young father shouted as he slams his palm on top of the table. Surprised by his father's outburst, little Eliza peeked at the discussion of the two brothers. After seeing his shaken daughter, Francois slowly realized the reason why his close friends left the army. He knew his brother will be against it, but slowly, his loyalty for the Empire vanished.

Soon, the Empire fought back against their rival. Their armies were led by General Esdeath, who quickly replaced Najenda's vacant position, and the Augustus brothers, who were promoted thanks to their years of hard work serving the Empire. Battle after battle, William slowly noticed how rusty his younger brother was. At first he ignored it, but soon, he couldn't stop himself to try convincing his younger brother to fight like before. He fears that the Empire, who was really dire at that time, would see Francois as a weakness. Thanks to all the information that Francois knows, the Empire's only option is to relieve him command and kill him.

At year of 1013, Francois received a letter from his former captain. He made sure that no one, except for little Eliza, who turned 5 at that year, and his wife, will read the letter. In that letter, Bulat wrote down every single act of corruption that he saw during his time of servitude. He also stated that the Empire itself betrayed General Liver for their profit. Bulat ended his letter with a warning.

_**Soon, it will be your turn. Please. Do not hesitate to change sides. The Revolutionary Army will welcome you with open arms.**_

After reading Bulat's letter, Francois was determined to leave the army. At first, he thought about running away with his family, but he suddenly remembered how powerful the Augustus brothers are. If he can convince his brother to join his escape, the tides of the battle will turn and the corruption within the capital can be stopped.

Little did he know that his slight hesitation will be his own downfall.

During one stormy night, a sudden nightmare happened.

Francois, who was tasked by the Empire to scout the nearby woods outside of the capital, just arrived at his home. He quickly noticed that the lights were off and maids were nowhere to be found. As he enters the main hall, the sudden scene shocked him to his very core. The walls at the grand staircase were painted red with the blood of their maids. They were brutally killed as their bodies was left mangled and their limbs, scattered throughout the hall. A great fear swallowed Francois' heart. He quickly ran through the halls in search of his wife and daughter.

As he reached the family hall, which was a few meters from their room, he quickly noticed the trail of blood that leads down to the basement. Fear and anxiety slowly clouded his thoughts. The roar of the thunder shakes his courage to go down in the basement. What will he find there? Is he ready to see the worse possible scenario? He slowly descended down through the dark. The stone stairs were covered in blood. He can't help but to feel sticky and uneasy as the blood sticks into his boot.

The basement was dark and humid. Francois could hardly see a thing. "Riza! Eliza! Where are you?!" He shouted in dark as he tries to call out for his family. Alas, the only sound that replied from his calls was the roar of the thunder, which was faintly heard upstairs. As the shaking man traverse through the darkness, a sudden black hole in the wall surprised him. It was the metal door from before. Back then, it was closed shut and he couldn't open it with his might, but now, the door was left wide open. Francois felt a sudden chill in his spine as the scent of blood grew thicker.

"_**William. Why?"**_

Francois was not prepared for the next thing that he saw. In the middle of the candle-lit room, was his older brother, who was standing on top of two corpses. He quickly recognized the two bodies that were brutally murdered. One, was the woman that he greatly loves, and the other, is very own daughter. His whole strength was sapped out of his very bones. He felt like he was having a nightmare, but alas, this is reality.

His own older brother killed his family.

"William! Why?! Why did you killed them?!" Francois shouted with great anger in his voice. He could feel it. His whole body was boiling in rage. "Francois? You're finally here, little brother. Look. I saved you." William replied as he points at the bodies of Francois deceased family. "You saved me?! What the hell are you talking about?!" Francois shouted at his brother as he charges in and grabs William by his collar. "The Empire was about to assassinate you! They gave me a preposition! If I could help you get back to your former glory, they will reward us with our own imperial arms! We will be unstoppable!" William shouted back at his brother as he tries to break off from Francois' grip. "Fool! We cannot trust the Empire! It is too damned corrupt! They will only use us! In the end, they only look out for themselves!" Francois retorted back to his brother as his tears flows freely from his eyes. In reply, William stared blankly at his crying younger brother.

He felt like he already lost his younger brother to the villains of the Revolutionary Army.

In a quick motion, William broke free from his brother's grip. As Francois stumbles back, William then pulls out a menacing looking blade from its scabbard. "I see. So you're already smitten by the villains of the Revolution. The Empire was right. You are a spy. You betrayed us all, Francois!" William shouted with great despair in his voice. "That blade, don't tell me that's…" Francois murmured as he hurriedly brings out his short blade.

"_**The Light in the Darkness: Lucifer. It is a tengu that was crafted from the claws of the legendary angel-like Ultra-class danger beast. The empire rewarded me with this for our years of servitude. I did not know that I will use it against my brother."**_

Without hesitating, Francois charged in with his short blade in hand. His fury coursed throughout his entire body. With one slash, William suddenly disappeared in the darkness. "Willaim! Come back here! Face me!" Francois shouted in mad rage as he keeps on slashing his blade in the darkness. Suddenly, a sudden burst of light blinded the raged-filled man. With one flicker of light, Francois' short blade falls on the blood-covered flooring. Francois tried to quickly pick it up, but to his utter surprise, he couldn't feel his hands.

In that instant, William effortlessly chopped off his arms.

Francois screams in pain as his blood gushed out of the open stumps that replaced his arm. Though fatally wounded, Francois quickly picked up his blade with his own mouth and charged into William once again. Again, within a flicker of light, William cuts down Francois with no effort at all. Francois slowly collapses as his older brother slashes his chest. The slash left a huge gaping wound that looks like an x-marking.

_**Repent for your sins, brother. I hope you will regret your actions. I'm sorry, but this is what must be done.**_

William inserts back Lucifer into its scabbard and leaves his dying brother to his own demise. As his very life slowly burns out, Francois noticed a glowing box in the corner of the room. It feels like the red glow is calling out for him. Though he is seconds away from his death, the only thing that Francois could feel is rage. His own family was cut down by his own kin. The Empire betrayed him and poised the thoughts of his older brother. All that Francois could think at the moment is revenge; his burning thirst for revenge for his deceased wife and daughter. If he had been stronger, he could have protected them. If he had been stronger, his brother wouldn't hurt them.

_**Do you wish for power?**_

As his vision slowly disappeared, a chilling voice started to talk to Francois. Is he hallucinating? Even Francois couldn't say if this voice is real. If his hearing is still intact, he could clearly say that the voice is coming from the glowing box. "Yes. Please. I wish for power." Francois tearfully replied as he clings on to his consciousness.

_**If I were to bestow you with my blessing, what will you do with this, power?**_

"_**I'll kill them! All of those corrupt bastards who killed Riza and Eliza! I'll fucking kill them all!"**_

A sudden demonic laughter echoed inside the room. Francois was barely consciousness as he is slowly bleeding out. He can feel his heart slowing down. Is this the end of him? Will he die without even giving his family the justice that they deserve?

_**Very well. Your rage will be my fuel. I am the Rage of the Heavens: Gekidou no Ryujin. **_

_**You, who bear great anger in your heart, will be my host.**_

_**I will give you unlimited strength and power, but in return, I will consume your life essence at the end of your journey.**_

_**If you accept my offer, then heed this warning. **_

_**There will be no good ending for you.**_

"_**I accept. Be my arms of vengeance, Gekidou no Ryujin."**_


End file.
